Digital Revolution
by Jdragon
Summary: Digimon fusion The Digital World is in trouble and they have sent out a call for help from the chosen ones. Kim and the other chosen ones must join together with each other and thier new Digimon partners to defeat a growing evil from destroying both
1. Chapter 1

In a world where most humans have never thought it could exist and only a few theorized that it could even be real, something sinister was happening. Strange creatures of all different colors, shapes, and sizes tried to live there lives, but a dark cloud was starting to form over them and place evil in their world.

Now this world wasn't all peace and happiness to begin with, there were bullies, thugs, crooks, and other bad guys like that. Though now a wicked force was trying for worse and was beginning to take over and corrupt this strange world that had such odd creatures in it. This world is known as the Digital World and the beings in it are called Digimon.

"They are coming; we need to do this now." Said a tall dragon like man in white armor and carrying a huge sword, this man was called Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, the greatest and most powerful knight of the Digital World. He and other powerful Digimon that served the Digital World decided they had to do something to stop this evil, but they need something more then themselves.

"Everything is set up and ready." Said a Digimon that looked like some kind of old man holding a stick with a cat paw on the end of it, he is known as Jijimon. He along with Babamon, a Digimon that looked like an old lady with a mop on her head and a broom carried in her hand, they advised those that seek their advice.

"The partners have been found and have gathered and are waiting." Said Kerpymon, a white beast-like Digimon, he stood on his hind legs, has a pink star like collar with around his neck that covers the shoulders of his wide arms and a smaller gold star like collar over that, and a gold ring around each of his large white ears. Behind him were two angel like Digimon, one was Seraphimon who has many golden wings coming out of his back and clad in full body armor. The other angel Digimon is Ophanimon and she was pretty much a female copy of Seraphimon.

Those Digimon gathered around in a circle, Seraphimon stood across from Ophanimon. Jijimon stood to the right of Ophanimon and across from Babamon. Next to Babamon was Kerpymon and across from Kerpymon was Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

"We call upon the Digital God, Zhuqiaomon!" Yelled Seraphimon, as he stretch his arms out in front of him, with his palms facing out. Bits and pieces of data broke off from Seraphimon and sunk in to the ground.

"We call upon the Digital God, Ebonwumon!" Jijimon yelled out and perform the same motion like Seraphimon did. Data broke off from him as well and sunk in to the ground

"We call upon the Digital God, Baihumon!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode called as he did the same motions and the same thing happen with his data.

"We call upon the Digital God, Azulongmon!" Called out Kerpymon and he did the same motions as the other three and like the other three data from him sunk in to the ground.

"We ask you four Gods for help!" Babamon shouted out as she followed the same motions and like the male Digimon her data broke off and sunk in to the ground.

"Please send us the chosen ones to save are world!" Ophanimon shouted at the top of her lungs as she was the last one to go through the motions and the last one to put her data in to the ground.

Symbols started to form inside the circle the Digimon had made and glow a white glow with hints of green. Then the glow went dead before in a snap light filled the area and a beam of greenish white light shot in to the sky.

No sooner then the light was gone when ground shook and from it fire erupted followed by a dark energy. Shadows started to flow out of the cracks of the ground like smoke and formed in to six different human like shapes. "The boss was right; they are too weak to fight us now." Said one of the shadows that had a female human shape and green eyes.

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode let out a roar as he rushed at one of the shadows, but before any battle took place a huge explosion of dark energy and fire erupted engulfing the six Digimon. The six Digimon screamed out in pain as bits of data were ripped from them as their bodies are blasted apart.

All that was now left, was the six shadows and items of the six Digimon. The shadows didn't say anything as they started to suck up all the floating data from the falling Digimon. Then they just sunk in to the cracks like liquid, that they had come from to begin with.

Random computer screens and TVs started to become fuzzy, as random cell phones and radios started to get static, something was causing a disturbance among random electronics all around our world. The problem was being caused by something far deeper then a simple glitch in the software of a program.

* * *

'Hey Zita… What's going on?' Ron typed on his computer keyboard as he logged on to Everlot and he searched out Zita seeing as he hadn't talked to her in a while. Rufus was asleep on his own little bed, in Ron's room which he was suppose to be cleaning right now, but Ron thought he get motivated to clean it by playing a little Everlot first. 

'Long time no chat Ron Been saving the world' Zita typed back when she saw Ron on. She liked playing with Ron, though he may not be that good, he still made the game fun, and hay after being in Everlot instead of playing with Ron, you can't get use to not having the guy around.

Ron was about to type his reply when his computer screen and Zita's screen went blank. Ron started to hit his computer screen as Zita tested her cables connected to the screen. All of a sudden the screens powered back up and in glowing green text the words appeared 'We need your help'. Then the screen went white, and started to glow brighter and brighter before a strange device flashed in to Ron's and Zita's hand. They got to look at it for a sec before their vision became fuzzy and they blacked out.

Rufus awoken by the light rolled out of bed and rub the sleep out of his eyes. The mole rat looked around for Ron, but didn't see Ron, not anyone. Rufus gave a squeak of surprise; Ron would never leave with out him. Rufus jumped around the room trying to figure out where Ron went, but there was no sign of Ron even leaving his room.

* * *

Brick Flag sat on his bed looking at an envelope from Upperton University, he just hope it was a letter saying he got the football scholarship. If he didn't get that scholarship he was screwed in more then one way, he didn't have the grades for any good college out there and it wasn't like his parents were going to pay for it anyway, so he had to go flipping burgers or something like that. 

Brick hated himself right now, for not working harder at school. If his grades were just a bit better, he mite of had a better chance, but no he had to go and be the dumb jock. Brick slammed his fist in to his bed, he was screwed, all because he slacked off and didn't worry about that stuff. It was to late to get his act together and he hated that.

Brick drop the envelop on his bed scared of it not being what he needed and went to his computer, but before he turned it on it hummed to life. Glowing green text typed out on the screen that read 'We need your help'. Once again the screen glowed bright white and a device flashed in his hand before Brick's world went black.

* * *

"Can you believe that she wore that to the game?" Bonnie asked on her phone headset to Tara who was on speaker phone do to her still in her cheer outfit do to her deciding what she should be wearing. 

"I kind of liked the color of her shirt." Tara said as she held up a long sleeve shirt to her body as she looked in her mirror to see how it looked on her. Tara shook her head 'no', not liking the look of it for what she wanted.

Bonnie gave a scoffing noise before she said as she gave a click of her mouse. "Tara I'm sending you a link. Order that outfit, you will look good in it." Bonnie told Tara, who always did what Bonnie told her, because Bonnie was 'looking out' for Tara. Tara just wished Bonnie wouldn't be so bossy, maybe then Bonnie would have more true friends.

"Okay" Tara said before she went to her computer and started it up, but as it started up her computer and Bonnie's computer shut down and re-started with a glowing green text typed on the screen 'We need your help' Then their screens went white, and glowed bright before a device flashed in their hands and blacked out.

* * *

Kim scribbled on a piece of paper as she worked on her school report for Latin class, she was starting to wonder if Ron had something, with him keeping his room messy, he would have to spend time cleaning it which meant he wasn't working on his Latin homework. Of course she could never do that, she was Kim Possible and she could do anything and do it perfectly. 

The beeping of her Kimmunicator sounded out and Kim picked it up. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked with a smile to the young genius.

"Something weird is going on with your computer Kim. I'm trying to take care of it, but I need you to turn it on to see what is really going on. Weird stuff is even happening to my computer, it seems to be happening world wide." Wade explained to Kim as he typed at his super computer.

"Sure Wade." Kim answered, but before she could turn her computer on it hummed to life and there typing on the screen in green text was 'We need your help'. The screen glowed bright white before there was a flash and a device was in her hand then she blacked out.

"Kim… Kim! KIM!" Wade shouted over the device, before the device sprouted legs and started to crawl around to look at what happen. "Kim! Kim!" Wade shouted, but still got no response and the device wasn't finding Kim. Wade started to try Ron's Kimmunicator, but he got no answer and he was getting worried.

Wade called up Kim's parents and they rushed up to her room. "Kim? Kim!" Kim's mother said as she walked in to her daughter's room. Kim was gone, she had vanished, and what Wade or anyone else didn't know right away was, this was happening in five other houses. Also on a side note that they later mite want to take notice was, that all the fuzz and static around the world had stop just like that and everything was working normal, well except a certain tracking chip on one Ron Stoppable.

* * *

A low groan was heard, as Kim woke up rubbing her head. Kim began to look around and she saw trees, bushes, plants, and road signs, but no road? Kim got that she was in a forest of some kind, but where she didn't know. Kim then felt the devise that was in her hand again that she forgot about for a sec and brought it up in front of her face to see it better. 

The device was platinum with a red hand grips, four red buttons on the right side, a cross shape red button on the left side, and four red long buttons on top. In that way it looked like one of Ron's game controllers, but the difference was, there was digital screen where the 'start' and 'select' buttons were suppose to be, and where the wire was to come out, there was a smoky black hump, probably for a laser connecter Kim guessed.

"Okay, last thing I remember was being in my room and Wade asked me to turn my computer on. Now, I don't know where I am, no one around to help me, and I have nothing, but the clothes on my back and this remote control looking thing." Kim said to her self as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Your in the Road Sign Forest, I'm here to help you along with the other chosen ones and their partner Digimon, and that remote control as you call it, is your Digivice and it is all you need." Answered a female voice that came from above Kim to reply to what she said. Kim looked up to see, not the strangest sight she had ever seen, but close to it. Kim saw a humanoid blue fox with a white belly and puffed out amount of fur on her chest, white paw like feet, white three finger hands with long orange fingerless gloves that have a yin-yang on top of each one, and a blue tail with a white tip.

Kim was thinking this had to do with DNAmy before she asked the blue human like fox "And you are?"

"My name is Renamon." The human blue fox said as she jumps from the tree to land on the ground. "Renamon Blue Version." Renamon said giving Kim her full name.

"And what is a Digivice?" Kim asked as she held out her Digivice to show Renamon.

"Well history has shown many different kinds of Digivices over the generations of chosen ones. The first ones simply helped the partner Digimon Digivolve and Warp Digivolve, then there were the ones that allowed the Digimon to Armor Digivolve and DNA Digivolve, then there were the ones that allowed the chosen ones to power up their Digimon with special cards and fuse with their Digimon, and then there was the ones that allowed the chosen ones to be turned in to Digimon."

"And this one does?" Kim kept on drilling Renamon to get all the info she would, could, and should need.

"I don't know that, but I would guess that it will cause me to Digivolve and/or power me up in some way." Renamon said with a shrug of her shoulders to show she doesn't know. Renamon had no problem doing this, it was her job as Kim's Digimon partner and she took her job seriously.

"And I'm here because?" Kim asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow in question as her Digivice hung loosely from her hand.

"You and the other chosen ones are to gather together with each of your Digimon partners and save the Digital World and real world from a growing evil force." Renamon explained as she leaned against the tree that she was in before.

"Is that all?" Kim asked as if it was no big deal and it was Renamon's turn to raise her eyebrow in question, now she was the lost one here. "Guess we should find these other guys."

* * *

A.N - Well this is my first attempt at doing a crossover (or would you call this a fusion?) Any way I came up with this idea when I realized beside the whole monkey power thing with Ron, there wasn't much magic in the show, but lots of technology and then poof it hit me, Digimon. If Kim can save one world, let's see if she can save a whole other world. I don't know why, but a Blue version of Renamon seemed to fit Kim perfectly. Just wait to see what Digimon I have in store for Ron. 


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he ran past trees, past bushes, past plants, past road signs, and a certain brown haired, brown eyed, tan skinned girl. Bonnie step away from Ron as he ran past her, but then Ron took a few steps back towards her. "Bonnie hurry! There is a green monkey coming this way!" Ron yelled to Bonnie as he grabs her wrist to start her running.

"Let go of me loser!" Bonnie said as she wrenches her wrist from Ron's grip. "What ever dorky hallucination you're having, have it on your own time. Now tell me where the hell I am!" Bonnie ordered Ron.

There was a rustling from the bushes and Ron said as he shakes while he backs up to a tree "It's coming…". A green monkey with a tan belly, tan face, tan tip on his tail, human like tan feet, that wore brown leather gloves on his hands, a leopard skin toga, and carrying a large sling shot the same size as him on his back, came out of the bushes. He climb up a near by tree and hung by a branch with his tail.

"Why are you scared?" The monkey asked Ron with a young boy like voice as he hung there from the tree.

"AH! Talking green monkey!" Ron yelled as he hid behind the tree he had his back against.

"I'm no monkey, I'm Koemon. Is that why you ran from me, because I look like a monkey?" Koemon asked as he scratches his head.

"Hey be happy he took notice of you. She's been ignoring me this whole time sense she woke up." Said a female voice as plant like Digimon that had a green body with green root like feet, white edged with purple flower hands, a red flower collar, and wearing a helmet that looks like it was made out of large red petals, walked up to them. The plant Digimon pointed to Bonnie who had her arms crossed looking piss at all of this.

"Hey Floramon!" Koemon chirped in as he swung back and forth by his tail.

"Your just some stupid illusion I'm seeing do to something in this forest. Which by the way, I would like to know how I got here!" Bonnie said as she stomp her foot.

"Well if you don't know and I'm a trick of your mind, how can I answer that?" Floramon asked with a smug look on her face as she cross her arms like Bonnie. Bonnie glared at Floramon and Floramon glared right back at Bonnie. Mean while Ron and Koemon just watch the two of them argue, Ron forgetting he was now near a monkey.

Just as Ron was going to say something to stop Bonnie and Floramon, a humming noise rang out around them. Bonnie and Floramon stop to look around as Ron and Koemon looked around as well. Then three silver metal bugs with satellite disc on each of their backs flew in from above them. "Hertz Jamming!" called out one of the bugs and a bolt of electricity shot out from its satellite disc on its back.

Ron pushed Bonnie out of the way of the bolt and rolled with his momentum back to his feet. "Rain of Pollen!" Floramon called out as she raised her hands at the three bugs and pollen shot forth from them. The pollen hit one of the bugs in the face causing it to stop to clean off its face with its front legs.

"Bonnie get out of here, I'll slow them down." Ron said as he gave Bonnie a push off in one direction and turned to face the three bugs.

"Find the other chosen ones!" Koemon said as he took a pot shot with a stone to the head of one of the bugs. Bonnie and Floramon ran for it, and two of the three bugs went after them while the other shot another bolt of electricity at Ron who rolled out of the way again. "Swing-Swing!" Koemon called as he shot a glowing yellow ball from his sling shot at the two chasing after Bonnie and Floramon. The attack hit one of the bugs cause it to crash in to the other, allowing Bonnie and Floramon to get away.

* * *

"So you're not a bear, but you're called Bearmon and you root for The Bears?" Asked the large guy know as Brick Flag to the Digimon known as Bearmon, a bear-cub like Digimon covered in grey fur with a white belly as he stood on his hind legs, a white snout, a little grey puff like tail, blue straps wrap around his four-finger hands, a blue strap around his body that went over the left shoulder and under his right arm, and lastly he wore a blue baseball cap turned backwards so the word 'BEARS' in red print showed right above his face and has two little slots in the top so his ears can show. 

"Yep… GO BEARS!" Bearmon yelled out as he jumped in to the air as he pumps his fist up. "They rock man! No teams better then the Bears."

"Cool." Brick said with a grin and gave his bear like friend a high-five or was that high-four. Brick then got up from where he was sitting and dusted himself off. Then he pulled out his Digivice from the pocket of his blue jeans, which looked like Kim's, but instead of platinum and red, his was silver and green. "So what is this thing again?"

"A Digivice, it's the coolest thing you'll every have." Bearmon answered back as he gave thumbs up to show it was a good thing.

Tara thought she heard a voice that sounded familiar to her, so she looked for it. She was walking around cause her Digimon Salamon, a round puppy like Digimon with tan skin, big blue eyes, pink cheeks, floppy tan ears, and a gold collar that has inscriptions on it in some language, told her to find the other chosen ones, what ever those were. "Brick!" she called out happily to see someone she knew in the strange place as she held Salamon to her chest like a stuff animal or something.

"Hey Tara, what are you doing here…" Brick said before he saw Tara holding Salamon. "I'm guessing you got one of these?" Brick asked showing Tara his Digivice. Tara nodded her head as she held Salamon in one arm and pulled her bronze and yellow Digivice out from under the waistband of her skirt.

"Hold it…" Salamon said as he sniffs at the air and then one of his ears propped up to listen. "I hear a human, and there was a second human there. The human and a Digimon of some type are fighting; I'm guessing three metallic Digimon."

"Let's go!" Bearmon said itching for a fight as he rushes for the fight with the others behind him.

* * *

"And this isn't some kind of new game?" Zita asked Tsukaimon, a purple Digimon with a white belly, small white legs that have purple toes, a little purple nub like tail, and purple bat wings for ears which is what it was using to hover there in the air. 

"No game…" Said Tsukaimon, but do to its voice you couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Then why do I have a game controller?" Zita asked holding up her Digivice which was steel and orange.

"It's not a game controller, it a Digivice…"

Kim pushed through some bushes as she said "Finally some human life." Kim then realized it was Zita. "Oh hey Zita, you got sent here too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to get out of this game." Zita said back to Kim with a shrug as she press a few buttons on her Digivice. "I just can't log out…"

"I don't think it's a game, every thing has felt real." Kim told Zita as Renamon walked up behind Kim.

Suddenly with out warning Bonnie burst through some bushes and for a sec ran past them as Floramon stop at Kim and Zita while Bonnie ran back around to them. "Ron…" Bonnie said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What about Ron?" Kim asked a bit worried now that Ron was here.

"Him and some monkey… Are fighting…." Bonnie said between breaths as she clutches her chest with her hand. With out even waiting to hear the rest, Kim was running as fast as her blue pants can take her in the direction Bonnie came from and in a blur Renamon was gone, following Kim.

"I guess we should go after her." Zita said to Bonnie as she watch Kim go and putting her Digivice back in to the pocket of her cranberry color pants.

"More running?" Bonnie asked not liking the idea; her red mini skirt was not made for this.

"To bad you can't fly…" Tsukaimon added as it flew after Kim.

* * *

Ron let a scream out as the electricity coursed through his body from one of the bugs' attacks. "Swing-Swing!" Koemon called out as he pulled back on his sling shot and launch another yellow ball of energy, knocking one of the bugs back as Ron got up. Ron jump up and spin kick one of the bugs in the head which only phased the bug for a sec before it sent another bolt of electricity through Ron causing him to be shot back. 

"Puppy Howling" "Bear Fist" Two attacks were called out as a barrage of small bluish-white orbs shot forth from the forest to hit one of the bugs followed by Bearmon who leap from out of no where to slam his fist in to side of the same bug. That bug crash in to a tree with expose circuits as bits of data broke off the bug to float there in the air.

"Ron!" Tara called out as she rush to Ron and place his head on her lap. "Come on Ron be okay…" Tara said as Salamon walk in front of the two to protect them as Koemon limped over, breathing heavy, he was worn out. Brick patted Koemon on the shoulder as a way to tell him he did good.

"You take over…" Koemon said to Salamon before he plop down on his butt next to Ron, who was passed out at the moment.

The other two bugs headed right for Tara, Ron, Salamon, and Koemon as Bearmon finish off the last bug that was already damaged. "Purple Fog!" called a voice as a purple mist covered the area in front of the two bugs causing them to stop their attack. Tsukaimon flew on the scene as Zita and Kim followed behind it.

In a blur Renamon was there and attacking "Power Paw…" she called out as she did a type of palm strike to the top of one of the silver bugs sending it right in to the ground.

"Big bugs…" Kim said as she stops in her tracks with wide eyes before she gulped. "It had to be big bugs." Kim mutter as she took a step back from the battle then she dash behind Tara and Ron. Bonnie and Floramon walked in to see this and Bonnie was glad she did, she finally had something on Kim Possible, she was afraid of big bugs.

"Rain of Pollen!" "Purple Fog!" "Puppy Howling!" The three attacks combined together as they shot towards the last of the silver bugs as Renamon and Bearmon teamed up to beat down the other bug. "Bear Fist!" "Power Paw!" Data now filled the air from the defeated bugs.

"Yeah we did it! We knock those guys around like punching bags?" Bearmon said as he punches the air ready for another fight.

"It would have been easier if you had used the Digivice." Floramon said as she pointed at Bonnie.

"You mean this thing?" Bonnie asked as she pulled out her copper and purple Digivice.

"I think I like this better when I thought it was a game." Zita piped in with as she walked over to look at Ron, whose head was still on Tara's lap. Kim checks Ron's vitals though do to Tara's grip on him she couldn't move Ron's head to her lap to check him out better.

Ron let out a groan and held his head as he lifted it up off of Tara's lap. He looked around at everyone and gave his goofy grin. "What I miss?" He asked as he notice the more worry looks on Kim and Tara's face, and the data floating in the air around them.

"Oh just the whole party…" Brick answered back to Ron with a smile.

"I repeat, that whole thing would have been easier if you had use the Digivice."

"But how the heck do you use these things?" Zita asked the group as she scratches her head confused and holds her Digivice out to prove what she was talking about.

"Oh that's, simple you use the Digivice by inputting the codes which you get by using it to suck up that data, but you got to be careful some of codes only work with certain Digivices while the rest work with all of them and then some of them will only work at certain time." Koemon explained as if it was so simple. Everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head and he asked "What? Seraphimon told me…"

Ron listened as he pulled out his gold and blue Digivice, and pointed the laser port part of the Digivice at the data floating in the air. He press the X button to have a red beam shot out and as if the beam was a vacuum all the data got suck in to it and traveled down the beam in to the Digivice. The digital screen glowed with life on each Digivice before typed across the screen was 'A-AB: left, right, X, R2'

Ron looked at Zita who nodded her head and was as good as a gamer as he was so she knew how to use a controller. Zita push the button codes and everyone looked around to see nothing happen. "Maybe that A, AB thing has to do with the when we have to do it?" Kim asked the two gamers of the group.

"It could be…" Zita said as she looks at her Digivice.

"That's all great, but how do we get out of here?" Bonnie asked as she cross her arms in front of her.

"We can take Locomon, he should be near by. Him, and Whamon were brought in to help us." Tsukaimon answered back to Bonnie's question as it hovered there in the air. Kim and Tara helped Ron up as they were pointed in the best direction to find Locomon.

* * *

"The Searchmon found the chosen ones and had engage them in battle, but lost. There is a total of six of them and grouped together with a total of six Digimon. This is the last image they received…" said a voice from the darkness as a holographic image flashed on the scene. The shadows gasped at what they saw. 

"Great the princes had to be here!"

"Kim Possible!"

"That lass seems to be every where."

"Oh that bear cub is so cute and oh look at the monkey…"

"The squib!"

"Whoa Red showed up to the party."

"Shut up all of you!" yelled a voice from the darkness. "Ed they are in your area, see to them that they are stop before they can become too much of a threat to my plans."

"Rock On! Yeah!" one of the shadows called out as it did an air guitar solo and disappeared in to the darkness.

* * *

Okay what do you think? I thought Koemon would be the best choice for Ron, a green monkey. Can anyone guess who is who there at the end? Also for those that didn't fully understand what the Digivice looks like think a Play station game controller, but where the start and stop buttons are put a digital screen. Also change the colors to those colors that were said. 

I thought I have some fun and let all you readers out there have your fun as well. Here is your chance to have a say on the story by coming up with some codes. You can come up with what the code does, or the code that has to be put in or both if you want to. Those codes I like I'll put in the story and give credit to the person that made the code.

Thanks to everyone who wrote a review and keep them coming. I love reviews!

Anonnie Mousse: Your two fav things? Really? What are those? (hahahaha)

Cylon One: Your going to see me write mite like that cause might always means powerful to me and writing Mite like this is just my thing.

Wanderer3: Do you have a better idea what the Digivice looks like?


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Bonnie asked as the group walked in said path they had been taking the last few hours, past street signs and trees. Those not use to this, were starting to get sore feet and it was getting late.

"If you ask one more time young lady, I am pulling this car around and we are going home." Ron said in the best parent voice he could do as him and Kim led the way through the forest. Tara was the only one that laughed at Ron; the others were either too sore, too tired, or just didn't think it was funny.

"I guess we should stop here and set camp…" Kim said with a sigh as she stops and looked around. "Ron you know this better what should we do right now?" Kim asked as she looked at Ron for what was the only situation she had Ron lead in, survival and camping.

"Uh… Okay…" Ron said as he looked at the group. "Brick and Bearmon, take Tara and Salamon and gather wood for a fire. Kim, you and Renamon stay here with Zita and Tsukaimon, and set up and secure the camp. Me, Koemon, Bonnie and Floramon will look for food."

"I don't think so…" Bonnie said as she plop down right where she was. "I'm staying right here."

"Bonnie…" Kim growled at the fact Bonnie wasn't going to help.

"It's okay Kim; if she can't do it then we shouldn't force her." Ron said as he re-thinks everything. "Okay Bonnie and Zita stay here with Floramon and Tsukaimon; keep this place secure and scare off any stray Digimon. Kim and Brick take Renamon and Bearmon and collect wood. Tara and Salamon come with me and Koemon to find some food."

Tara liked this idea a lot more then Ron's other idea as she and Salamon started to head next to Ron and left with him. Kim just nodded her head, and her and Renamon left with Bearmon and Brick. Of course Bonnie just sat there on her butt, doing nothing as Zita started to clear the area for them to camp the night.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Floramon asked Bonnie as she cross her arms like Bonnie.

"What did you say?" Bonnie asked back to Floramon.

"Hello Ron wanted me to go with him because I'm a plant type Digimon, I'm the best to find edible food to eat, but you forget I'm your partner, so unless you went with us I don't go with him and I don't find us food." Floramon explained to Bonnie before she taps her head to show anyone could see that.

"I think your reading in to a little too much, were talking about Ron Stoppable here." Bonnie said back to Floramon.

"At least he was smart enough to realize Tsukaimon and Floramon were good here with there attacks being a wide field they can cover the camp site." Zita answered as she took some stones to make a circle for the fire they were going to make.

"That loser doesn't have enough brains to think that up, he was just guessing." Bonnie answered back.

"Yeah and that's why he had Renamon and Bearmon collect wood do to their physical attacks which are good for breaking wood while Koemon and Salamon are perfect to find and collect food thanks to Salamon's dog abilities and Koemon's climbing ability." Zita said back to Bonnie, who just scoffed at the idea of Ron thinking all that up.

* * *

In a blur Renamon was there at a growing pile of wood and place more wood on it before she was gone again in a blur to gather more. Kim drop a few sticks on to the pile as she watch Brick drag over a huge tree branch before Bearmon started to punch the wood to break it. 

Brick looked at Kim for a sec as he wipes the sweat from his forehead before he said "I don't get it Kim…".

"Get what?" Kim asked as she looked at Brick.

"Why are you so okay with Ron going off with Tara? I thought you and Ron were getting tight like more then friends. With Tara crushing on Ron and Bonnie here to help her, any alone time with Ron and Tara mite get him." Brick explained what he didn't get about what was going on.

"Me and Ron are just friends and Tara is so not Ron's type." Kim answered back to Brick as she waved the idea off with her hand.

"I thought Ron like blond girls?" Brick asked back to Kim with a confused look on his face. Kim stiffens for a sec as she hadn't thought about that, but it wasn't anything to worry about it. Then she thought what was there to not worry about, Ron was just her friend?

* * *

"Are these good?" Tara asked as she held a hand full of berries to show Ron. Ron picks one up with his thumb and forefinger to loot at it while Tara let Salamon sniff at the rest to make sure it was okay as well. Ron looked at Salamon who nodded his head and he pops the berry in his mouth. 

Ron chews the berry a bit and sloshes it in his mouth. "I wish I had the right stuff, this would make good jam." Ron said as he spit it out and swished a little water they had got in his mouth and spit that out as well. They had plenty of water so he could do this.

"Why do you do that?" Tara asked a little confused why he didn't just eat the food and drink the water.

"So the flavor doesn't stay in my mouth and affect the taste of the other food I will try." Ron explains before Koemon threw a fruit at Ron's head. "Hey…" Ron said as he rubbed his head and pick the fruit up to look at it while Koemon laughed at what he did. "Not ripe enough, but maybe it will be good for breakfast." Ron said as he looked over the fruit and Koemon went to get more of the fruit.

Ron looked around for something to carry the food they got and looked down at his legs. Ron wasn't shy, he lost his pants so many times he was use to it, so he pulled down his pants right there in from of Salamon, and Tara who blushed at this. Ron tied off the pant legs at each end to form a type of bag and stood there in his boxers. Ron holds out his pants to Tara and she got the idea before she poured the berries in the pants, which fell in to the right leg as Ron placed the fruit in the left leg.

"Let's hope we find some nuts…" Ron said not even thinking about his situation and Tara giggled after Ron said this and blushed a bit at the thought. "Hey Koemon you see any nuts up there?" Ron asks as he calls up to Koemon.

"Just you two!" Koemon answered back down.

* * *

Kim claps the two stones together to get a spark as she tries to set the twigs in the circle on fire. Again and again Kim did this until a small flip of flame whip off the wood. Kim push a few dry leafs in to the small fire as she gently blew on the fire to help get it bigger. Kim wondered where Ron was as she got hungry like everyone else around her. 

"Booyah!" Ron yelled out as he and Tara push through some bushes, him holding up his pants full of food.

Kim looked at Ron for a sec and then raises her eyebrow in question to Ron. "Ron why are your pants off?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head before he said "Sorry KP, needed a bag to hold everything." Ron then poured the contents of the bag as Tara started to hand out water to drink that was put in large hollowed out shells of different kinds. "Eat up…" Ron said as he went to clean out his pants so he could put them back on.

"I'm not going to eat that trash. It was in your pants." Bonnie said as she looked disgusted at the food as she drank the water Tara gave her.

"More for us…" Said a few in the group as they started to divide the food up, Tara grab some of the food for her and Bonnie. Tara sat down next to Bonnie and offers her some of the food and despite what she said, Bonnie ate the food. Kim sat next to Ron Talking about what they should do next as Zita and Brick just ate in silence. This whole time the Digimon sat together in a group eating there food and just talking about nothing really.

Slowly sleep came over the group and Kim with Renamon took up the first watch and also made sure the fire wouldn't die down. Ron and Koemon slept near by while Bonnie and Tara slept under a tree with Salamon and Floramon near by as Brick and Bearmon slept under another tree with Zita and Tsukaimon near by.

Tara started to shiver as the night pass on and Ron who was being waked up by Koemon to start his watch saw it. Ron thought for a sec and then looked at Koemon for another sec before he started to pull off his shirts. Ron handed Koemon his long sleeve shirt as he said "Koemon go over and cover Tara with this." Ron pulled on his jersey as Koemon went to work leaping from tree to tree before he hangs down by his tail over Tara.

Tara woke up when she felt the shirt put on her, she looked up at Koemon for a sec before she looked at Ron. "Thanks Ron…" Tara said with a smile and Ron just gave a goofy grin as he got up. The whole time Bonnie didn't look at this, she looked to see what Kim's reaction to this was and she saw that Kim was acting like she didn't notice even though she was looking at it with a side glance. Tara just happily cuddle a bit under the shirt as she tried to go back to sleep.

"So did I miss anything KP?" Ron asked as he walked over to Kim with a smile and sat down.

"I think I saw a branch move…" Kim answers sarcastically to nothing happening around them. Kim tried to ease in to the next subject, with the skill, grace, and tack… "So what was with that back there?" of a Mack truck.

Ron looked over at Tara for a sec before he gave a shrug. "She looked cold, I thought I help. I know my long sleeve shirt isn't much, but I thought it mite help a little bit."

Kim smiled at Ron; he was always trying to help people, even though some times he was wrong, his heart was always in the right place. "Yeah, if she tried to put it on she mite just get swallowed up or something." Kim said and as Bonnie listen she put that idea away for the morning.

Bonnie didn't understand what Tara saw in a loser like Ron, he was just one big joke, but at least if they got together Ron's level on the food chain would rise to… Well at least he would be on the food chain then. As Bonnie went to trying to get back to sleep she thought about what she had, Tara dating Josh didn't work to make Ron jealous or even get his attention for that matter, Tara was a cheerleader Ron should be drooling over her feet, if it wasn't for Kim. Bonnie then wonders how she could use that fear of big bugs Kim has.

Just as Kim started to get up to go where Ron was sleeping, a rumble slowly started to shake the ground. "Wuz going on?" Brick asked as he woke from his sleep. The rumble got louder as the ground shake under them.

"Hyper Bulldozer!" They all heard before a Digimon that looked at home on a construction site with his tank like treads, yellow vehicle like body, forklift right hand and shovel like right and all top off with a hard hat head; charge in at them. Everyone jump out of the way.

"What is that?" Asked Zita as she watches the Digimon turn around and swing his shovel hand at the nearest person which was Ron. Kim pushes him out of the way in time and they both rolled back to their feet.

"He's call Kenkimon, he normally does construction work." Tsukaimon answered with all the info as it hovered there in the air next to Zita.

"Rain of Pollen!" "Purple Fog!" "Puppy Howling!" "Swing Swing!" Four of the Partner Digimon called out as they attack and had Bearmon and Renamon followed up with "Bear Fist!" "Power Paw!" The attacks only made a dent

"You'll have to do better then that if you want to beat me! Hyper Bulldozer!" Kenkimon called out as he rushes the Digimon again.

"We need to do something!" Kim yelled out as Renamon went in for another attack.

"Got you KP!" Ron yelled before he told Koemon "Get in close and wait for it…" Ron then ran near Tara and Salamon. "Salamon fire at Koemon! Floramon, Tsukaimon, put a burst in front of Salamon's attack!" The three Digimon nodded there heads and did as they were told.

"Puppy Howling." The barrage of small bluish orbs hit the clouds of Fog and Pollen causing them to collect around the orbs as they shot forward at Koemon. Koemon ran up a tree and jump on to Kenkimon before Koemon flip off him. "Swing Swing!" Koemon pulled his sling shot out and created the yellow orb of his attack around the combining the attacks in to a new one as he now shot forth a now multicolor orb. The attack hit the dent they put in Kenkimon all ready and broke right in to him.

Kenkimon let out a yell of pain as bits of data broke off from him. "Bearmon!" Renamon called out as she and Bearmon rush at the hole in Kenkimon. Renamon pick up Bearmon who curled up in to a ball and she threw him in to the hole. "Bear Fist!" Bearmon called out as he enters the hole to do more damage. Bearmon jump out as Renamon thrust her paw in to the hole. Kenkimon couldn't hold it anymore and he burst in to data.

Just as they got ready to suck the data in to their Digivice when they felt another rumble shake the ground. "Not another one!" Bonnie called out as she looked around just getting annoyed with this.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all heard before they heard a completely different voice they shouted "Tusk Missile!" Then two red missiles blasted the ground in front of them, blasting dirt and chunks of ground all over the area. An elephant wearing white and blue armor, and propellers that looked more at home on the back of a hover craft for ears with red missiles for tusks. There riding on top of said elephant, was a man with a dirt blond mullet that reach the bottom of his pants, has torn up blue shirt that is sleeves cut off and tatter blue jeans that were being held up by a tool belt, but what made him different besides thinking his hair style was cool, was the fact that his skin was a metal grey color.

"Is that Motor Ed riding an elephant?" Ron asks Kim who just nodded her head. "Did he do something to his hair?"

"That isn't an elephant that's Elephantmon." Tsukaimon said back to the group.

"Is there really a difference?" Bonnie snapped back at Tsukaimon.

Elephantmon shot off another blast of Missiles at the group. Ron rolled across the ground and as he stop he pulled out his Digivice and did the only thing he could think of to do, he input the code from earlier. The red beam shot forth the Digivice, but what happen next was different all the floating data from Kenkimon doubled in the amount there was and sucked in to Ron's Digivice and just as the beam snap off Elephantmon charge at him with Motor Ed doing air guitar. "KP! Help!"

Kim's Digivice glowed and a code showed on the screen. 'KI-DV: up, up, left, right, down.'. Kim with out even thinking put the code in to her Digivice and Renamon glowed for it. Renamon's glove ignited on fire as well as her feet as the puff of her chest started to grow. Renamon got on all fours as six fire tip tails sprouted out of her back while yin-yangs printed on her head and each of her now four legs. Finally a large white and black rope went around her neck then tied in a bow with the gold tip ends hang down to the bottom of her neck. She now looked more like a blue fox then before.

"Youkomon!" Renamon, now known as Youkomon called out her name. "Fire Ball!" Youkomon called out as she rush at Elephantmon and her whole body lit on fire before a large ball of fire formed and shot forth. Elephantmon crash in to a near by tree as Motor Ed flew off Elephantmon's back. Youkomon jump on Elephantmon and bite his left ear in attempt to rip it right off.

"Puppy Howling!" "Purple Fog!" The attacks were fired as Youkomon jump off Elephantmon. "Fire Ball!" Youkomon called out as she shot fourth another large ball of fire. Elephantmon let out a yell as he burst in to bits of data.

"Yo, Red!" Motor Ed called out and everyone turned to see him hold Ron up and covering his mouth so he would shut up. "That was so not cool what you did, seriously." And just as Motor Ed said that he and Ron turned in to shadows and were gone.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as Ron and Ed vanished.

"Where do we look for them?" Zita asked the group to see who had the answer.

"Who cares we should be trying to find how to get home." Bonnie answered as she cross her arms, but then she saw the look on Tara's face at the sight of Ron being taken. "But I bet that loser will be some where near by on our way home." Bonnie tried to say to make Tara feel better, but nothing could be said to make Tara and Koemon feel better with what they just saw. Tara pulled on Ron's shirt he gave her, over her cheer uniform before she slid her arms through the sleeves and pulled her long hair out from under the shirt.

"Lets get to Locomon, he mite have an idea where Motor Ed is held up." Offer Renamon as she de- Digivolve back to normal. With out even saying anything, Tara, Koemon, and Kim started walking in the direction they were going and the rest followed them.

* * *

"Did you find the Digivice on him?" A dark shadow with glowing green eyes asked as it rose out of the ground behind Motor Ed. 

"The skinny dude didn't even have that naked rat. All he had was some seriously trick out game controller." Ed answered back

"Are you sure it was smart to take him here?" asked the green eye shadow.

"Yeah, if Red still acts like she did last time she'll come rushing in with the rest of them and BOOM! My dudes will be there to seriously screw them up, seriously." Motor Ed said before he perform air guitar.

"Don't screw up or the boss will seriously screw you up."

"Seriously?"

"YES!"

* * *

All right all, how you like that chapter? Now for those that are having a problem picturing what the Digimon look like try this site http/cf dot geocities dot com/digitalempiredex/digidexE dot html … The only one you won't find is Renamon Blue Version, I made that one up to fit when she Digivolves in to her other forms and it fits Kim better I think. I'm also surprise more people didn't try coming up with codes. 

Once again thanks for the reviews, I love them! (Needs reviews to power creativity)

Emerald Dark Knight- Play station controllers don't have A and B buttons. Also did I miss a link between the two, because I don't understand why Tara would have or use Fist of the Beast King?

Wanderer3-hope the link above helps you out.

The Halfa Wannabe- You'll have to keep on reading to find out who the voice is.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tara we got to stop, my feet won't go any more and I haven't gotten much sleep." Bonnie whined as she and the others followed behind Tara, Kim, and Koemon. Tara stop for a sec as did Kim and Koemon, to think before they started again towards where Locomon was. "What is with those three? I can understand Tara, but the others?"

"It's all about the team." Brick said to Bonnie, who didn't understand it one bit. "Kim and Koemon are Ron's partners which mean they are holding themselves to what happen to Ron. Right now I bet they are thinking of every way they could of stop Ron from getting taken."

"Hey it was the freak's own fault for getting captured." Bonnie said back to Brick.

"You know he isn't around right now, so your insults aren't hurting him." Zita told Bonnie who just huffed in response.

* * *

Ron sat there in his cell thinking about what he could do, to get out of here. Ron got up and went to the bar covered window and found himself in luck. Ron slowly places his head between the bars and found that he could slide his body through the bars; for once he was glad he was skinny. Ron looked around, he was way too high up and with nothing to work with he wasn't going to get down to the ground.

As if on cue Ron's cell door open and robot like Digimon walked in holding a tray of food. It had a box like body with a glass dome on the top of what had to be its head which was hard to tell the head from the body and the only thing Ron could really tell what was, were the head lights on the side of it's body. It had large metal claw hands/feet and it looked like it was piece together in a rush. "What are you?" Ron asked as he back away from the Digimon.

"Mekanorimon…" The Digimon answered as it set the tray of food down and left with the door closing behind it.

"Well time to see what I got to work with…" Ron stated as he looked at what food he had. Powder drink mix, a water pack, and a potato were all they gave Ron to eat and drink. "Well beats bread and water." Ron stated as he looked around his cell for anything else to help him out here and all he saw was the light above him. He unscrewed the light bulb and started to rip out some wires, after all, his camp motto was better safe then sorry.

Ron pocket everything except the powder mix which he rip open and dump the powder in another pocket. Ron gulp as he slid his body through the space between the bars of his window and place his feet on a ledge under the window as he held on to the bars. With his free hand Ron took some powder and quick as he could with out falling spread the powder on his hands.

Ron gulps as he took all the guts he had in him as he jumped to the side of him. Ron let out a yell as he fell for a few feet and grab on to a pipe. Ron tried to keep a hold of the pipe as he re powder his hands to keep his grip up and started to climb down the pipe.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Tara asked Kim, she finally spoke up after a while. Tara was worry about Ron, just like some of the others.

"Yeah, some time Ron doesn't act like it, but he is a fighter. He knows we need him, so he is probably trying to do everything in his power to get to us. That's the funny thing about him; he doesn't show how good he is until he is needed." Kim said as a light smile showed on her face as she thought about it.

Tara looked at the smile on Kim's face and she started to think about things. Kim was really Tara's only rival for Ron and she knew what some people would think about this all, two cheerleaders wanting a loser like Ron. Well Ron wasn't a loser to them, so what others thought were wrong. Now Tara knew the truth, that Kim was denying that fact she liked Ron even though she did. Tara was like Ron, she wasn't as dumb as she looked, and she also knew Kim had a place in Ron's heart. "I won't give up…" Tara said to her self, she had to try.

"That's the way to think Tara. We'll never give up." Kim said with a smile as they started to push on.

"Speak for your self!" Bonnie called to Kim as Brick was now carrying Bonnie on his back; hey it was the only way to shut her up for a while.

"Why did I have to get stuck with her as a partner?" Floramon asked Tsukaimon as she let out a sigh and shakes her head. All of a sudden a tree came crashing down in front of them and a puppet looking man holding a long hammer and fused to a walking clock rush in swinging at them all.

"That's Clockmon!" Tsukaimon said when it saw who it was.

Kim inputted the code and Renamon digivolved in to Youkomon. "Fire Ball!" "Swing-Swing!" "Puppy Howl!" The three attacks fired at once the chosen ones and Digimon not wanting to deal with this right away.

"Time Breaker!" Clockmon called out as his hammer glowed and swung it at the large fire ball to knock it away and just took the two other minor attacks as if it was nothing.

"Bear Fist!" Bearmon called out as he punches Clockmon right in the clock face. Clockmon went to perform Time Breaker again and as it was distracted every single Digimon fired their attacks at Clockmon. Clockmon burst in to data and as the data was sucked up by Brick's digivice two more trees came crashing down in front of them. There stood three more Clockmon.

"Were going to need help…" Zita said when she saw this.

* * *

Ron started to hum the song Secret Agent Man as he sneaked around the buildings before he came across a sewer grate, but no matter how hard he try he couldn't pull it off. Ron then heard metal foot steps and went to hide. He busted a metal pipe off of the wall and waited in his hiding spot.

Two Mekanorimon came walking in to the alley and stopped as they detected something. Instantly they turned towards where Ron was hiding and called out "Twin Beam!" as two beams shot out from the head light in their body. The beams hit where Ron was hiding to show him and out of reaction Ron threw the pipe which crack one of the Mekanorimon's glass domes. Ron then ran at them and jump up over there next strike of Twin Beams.

Ron landed his feet in to the crack glass dome and broke causing Ron to fall in to what looked like a cockpit. Ron pops his head out to look at the other Mekanorimon and that Mekanorimon fired at him again. Ron looked around the cockpit and saw some exposed wires. Just taking a wild guess he took out the wires he had and just randomly touch different ends of the wires to exposed areas of other wires.

There was a wild spark and a control handles pop out in front of him. Ron fire the Mekanorimon's Twin Beams blowing off the other's glass dome. The Mekanorimon fired as it took to the sky with rockets and Ron moved his Mekanorimon out of the way. "I pick the random one and that is you!" Ron said as his press a button and rockets pop out of the back of Mekanorimon before he took to the sky.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't hit the Mekanorimon, but then he was hit with an idea. Ron took the water packet out of his pocket before he fire the Twin Beams and when the Mekanorimon dodge the attack Ron threw the water packet in to the Mekanorimon's cockpit. All of a sudden the Mekanorimon drop out of the sky and crash in to the alley. Bits of data breaking off and Ron fired the twin beams again, the Mekanorimon burst in to data. Ron put the code for doubling the data in to his digivice before he suck up the data.

Ron didn't see a code, so he guessed either there wasn't one yet or one of the others got it then. Ron gave a shrug as he then flew for it.

* * *

Youkomon crash in to a tree and de-digivolved back in to Renamon. "No Renamon!" Kim called when she saw her Digimon getting hit. The rest of the Digimon regrouped and that was when it happened. Tara's Digivice glowed and the code 'TA-DV: up, up, down, down' shined on the screen.

"Ron…" Tara whispered as she inputted the code in to her Digivice. Salamon started to glow brightly and as he glowed he took on a more human shape. A pair of wings burst out of his back as his collar moved to his wrist and his body was covered in a white all body suit. A grey helmet slid on to his now long hair covered head as a pink cloth wrap around his left arm, right leg, and formed a long loin cloth around his waist.

"Piddomon!" Salamon, now as Piddomon called his name out as he took to the sky on his angle wings. "Apollo Tornado!" Piddomon called out as he cupped his hands to crate a light pink tornado in his hands and as he let it loose, it became a super tornado that crash down on one of the Clockmons. The Clockmon burst in to data and in a snap Tara sucked it up in to her Digivice.

All of a sudden Bonnie's Digivice glowed and across the screen the code 'BO-DV: up, up, right, right' Bonnie thinking what the hell, she had nothing better to do, put the code in.

Floramon glowed and stated to take a more human shape. White feathers covered her body as her feet became bird like claws as a red top covered her chest, back, belly, neck, and back her head, and her arms became wings. Grey chest armor clipped on and a grey hat put on her more human looking face with beady blue eyes.

"Harpymon!" Floramon, now Harpymon called out her name as she took to the sky. "Mythical Wind!" Harpymon called out as she swept her arms and a light blue wind rushed in to the other Clockmon. The Clockmon burst in to data as it was thrown back. "Mythical Wind!" "Apollo Tornado!" The two attacks combined together to destroy the last Clockmon with extreme effectiveness.

Salamon and Floramon de-digivolve back to normal as Brick suck the data up in to his Digivice. Tara walked up to Bonnie with a smile. "What are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked with a questioning look.

"You're going to have to thank Ron when you see him." Tara said in a sing song voice, she was feeling better because she knew Ron was okay at the moment.

"Why would I do that?" Bonnie asked as if the idea was the most disgusting thing she ever heard.

"You know why…" Tara said with a huge grin before she sat down on a rock as Kim and Koemon did the same thing as if what was bothering them and kept them going never happened. Koemon proceeded to fall a sleep faster then a rock out of the sky. "My feet are killing me." Tara stated with a slight giggle as she remember all the other's complaints.

* * *

The Mekanorimon Ron was piloting touch down in another part of the city he was in; he had no idea where to go at the moment, so better to rest and think. As he hop out of the Mekanorimon to get an idea of where he is a light started to blink in side the cockpit. Ron was starting to get hungry; maybe he should eat the potato.

All of a sudden a humming sound came behind Ron, from the Mekanorimon and he turned around to look he saw the Mekanorimon moving. Ron gulped when he saw this and took a step back. "No ones ever touch me like that before." Mekanorimon said as it drew circles in the ground. Ron was shock to her a female voice and he would have sworn the Mekanorimon blushed.

"Um… You're welcome..." Ron said unsure on how to answer that. "Uh, would you know where my friends are?"

"Of course, I'm linked right with the main computer and the computer knows everything." Mekanorimon answered and Ron it would have smiled if it could. "We should rest though and we will get to where their intended target is by afternoon tomorrow."

"How do you know where their going?" Ron asked with a worry look on his face.

"Oh though our main trap is set up for when they come for you, it was realized that they would first have to travel the Locomon track to get in to the city, so a trap is set at the nearest station to their location." Mekanorimon answered as if what it was saying was no big thing.

"What! We got to go now!" Ron said as he started to climb in to the cockpit.

"Are you sure? I mean I was hoping we could talk a little, get to know each other, watch the night sky…" Mekanorimon listed off as Ron got in to the cockpit.

"No! My friends are in trouble! They don't know their heading in to a trap! We got to help them!" Ron shouted as took a hold of the handles, but they retracted back in.

"I'll guide us there; you don't know where it is." Mekanorimon said as it activates its rockets, but it didn't shoot in to the sky, instead Mekanorimon fired its Twin Beams and went flying through the sewer. "I really don't want to do this, but it will be the fastest way out of the city."

"Remind me you need a wax and wash after this." Ron said as he looked around, he didn't even want to guess what some of that stuff floating in the water was.

* * *

A.N.- First off, sorry on how long this took, I think I'm starting to bite off a bit more then I can chew when it comes to the number of Fanfics I'm doing.

I thought Harpymon just fitted Bonnie better then Kiwimon. I forgot who asked it, but I just had Piddomon because they wanted to see Salamon Digivolve next. Now I thought I answer an un-asked question, Bonnie is rooting for Tara and Ron, Brick is rooting for Kim and Ron, and Zita is just rooting for Ron she doesn't care who Ron hooks up with as long as he does.

Now thank you to all that reviewed. Like I've said Reviews are what fuel my writing, with out them I'm just not motivated to work on my fanfics. Weird huh?

Cylon One- Yes Elephantmon is a machine type Digimon. As for what's up with the skin color you'll have to wait and see. Satellite disc, is a satellite dish that is just disc shape, I couldn't think of another way to put it.

Emerald Dark Knight- I think I mite be able to fit those ideas in.

Drakwolfstoppable- Kim isn't going to be hooking up with someone else in this story. It will either be Ron or it won't.


	5. Chapter 5

Mekanorimon flew along the sewer line and Ron was asleep in the cockpit snoring away. Mekanorimon was fly as close to the top of the tunnel as it could, it didn't want to even get near what was ever in the flowing water, if you could even count that foul smelling stuff water. All of a sudden, everything stopped and Ron was sent head first in to the control panel of the cockpit.

"Ow… Mekanorimon what's going on?" Ron asked as he rubbed his head, but he got no response. "Mekanorimon is everything okay?" Ron asked again and still no response. Ron looked out the window and saw that they were still mid air. Ron reached out and waved his hand in front of what he hoped was Mekanorimon's face and got no response. He then looked at the water and it wasn't moving at all.

Ron jump out of the cockpit to the cement sidewalk that ran next to the water and took a gulp before he touched the water. IT WAS SOLID!!! But, it didn't look frozen like ice, it look like it was stuck in mid flow and even some bugs were frozen in mid flight like Mekanorimon was. "What's going on?" Ron asked as he scratched his head and looked around.

Ron heard something behind him and turned around to see nothing, which was eerie do to the fact nothing was moving. Ron then heard something again, though it was slightly different, and he kept his eyes out for what was making the noise. Going right through one wall and in to another was a man wearing a black cloak. Ron went over to where he saw the man run through the wall and felt it. "Solid, solid, solid, whoa…" Ron's hand went through the wall and he drew his hand back. He his hand was okay, though it did tingle a bit.

Ron pinched his nose, held his breath, closed his eyes, and ran for it right through the wall. Ron stopped and slowly opened his eyes to look where he was. There in front of Ron was a gigantic gold and silver sphere and two guys dressed in black cloaks fighting each other. "I won't let you do this!" One man said, and Ron was surprised to hear a woman's voice, as she withdrew a sword and charged the man.

"Why don't you just follow like the rest of us?" The man asked as out of his sleeve slid a cannon and he fired a shell at the woman.

"Because we are supposed to protect the Glitches for the two Divine Ones and you know that!" The woman yelled as she sliced the blast in to two and jumps out of the way of the following explosion.

"We are tired of waiting! We are going to unleash the powers of the glitches and use them to help the darkness!" The man said as a second cannon slid out of his other sleeve and he just started to fire at the woman. She went slicing and dicing the shells as she tried to avoid the explosions. When he saw his chance Ron ran in a kick one of the half shells at the man before it exploded.

This whole time they had ignored Ron, but the man covered his arms in front of him as it exploded. "Who are you?" The woman asked as she kept one eye on the man.

"Ron Stoppable." Ron said as he jerked his thumb to himself.

"How can you move?" The man asked as he pointed his cannons at Ron and fired at him, not waiting for an answer. The woman jump in the way of the shells and sliced them before Ron and her jumped out of the way of the following explosion.

"Don't you see, he is one of the divine!" The woman yelled as she protected Ron.

"This is just a trick for you to stop us! There are no Divine Ones! This is a lie!" The man yelled as he just started blasting. Ron just started jumping and dodging the shells as the woman kept up her strategy to deal with the shells, but what neither of them noticed was, a third cannon slid out from the man's chest from under the cloak and in a spin the man started firing with the cannon and one of his arm cannons as his other arm cannon pointed at the sphere and blasted it.

"No!" The woman yelled as the sphere cracked and fell apart. There floating in the sphere was a scroll. The man grabbed it and vanished in an explosion. "I failed…" The woman whispered as she turned to Ron and lowered to one knee. "I failed in my duty, it will not happen again. I swear it Divine One…"

"Okay…" Ron said as he scratched the back of his head, he had no idea of what was going on. "So you want to explain all of this? Just so I know you know what is going on and all."

"Of course, after showing such poor display you want to make sure of things." The woman pulled back her hood, to show a Digimon? A human? Both? Ron had no idea that was sure, but she was beautiful that was sure. The woman had no ears and long black hair pulled back in to a ponytail that pooled at the floor. Her purple slanted eyes slowly looked up at Ron with a sorry look.

"My name is Swordwomon and it would seem I am the only Error left doing their duty. My duty is to protect the Glitches from those that would want to misuse them and make sure the two Divine Ones are the only ones to receive them. The Glitches are great power… I do not know what they are, no one does, we only know they are powerful."

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh…" Ron pretended he was following along and knew all that she was talking about. "And the Divine Ones are?" Ron asked as he faked like he knew what they were.

"Oh, of course… Sorry… The two Divine Ones are prophesied to be able to handle the Glitches with out being corrupted by their power. If you are the male, then the female must be out there somewhere, maybe another chosen one." Swordwomon

"Jeez, that narrows it down to just four…" Ron said as he scratches his head before he realized something. "The other Errors are going to get the Glitches."

"We must go and get them!" Swordwomon sheathed her sword and got up.

"But my friends are in trouble and I need to help them." Ron said as this sounded important too. Ron then snaps his fingers before he asked "Do you think you can pull a page out of their play book and steal the Glitches for me?"

"No I can't the Glitches are too powerful for me." Swordwomon said with a panic look on her face.

"Just don't use them and even if you can only get one of them to me, that's one less out of evil's hands right?" Ron reasoned to Swordwomon with a smile.

"I guess you are right…" Swordwomon seemed a little scared before she nodded her head and gave a look of determination "I'll do it for you Divine One and may the Digi Gods guide you to the other Divine One." Swordwomon made a bow to Ron and Ron followed her out of the room in to the sewer.

In a blink Swordwomon was gone in a blur and in that snap Mekanorimon crashed in to Ron causing Ron to go face first in the junk that was called water. Ron sputtered, gagged, and even threw up a little bit. "How did you get out of the cockpit?" Mekanorimon asked as it hovered there, not willing to touch the ground and watch Ron as he used some of the wire he had to scrap his tongue.

"Na, inpotant…" Ron said as he still scraps his tongue and rubbed what was left of the powder mix in his mouth in hope that it would get the taste out of his mouth. The bitter taste made him pucker up "Tha wa jus nasty."

"Taste fine to me…" Said another voice as Ron looked at what he could only describe as what looked like a platinum swirl of soft serve ice cream with bony arms, eyes, and a large mouth. This Digimon was drinking the sewer water as if it was a clean stream or river.

"That can't be sanitary can it Platinum Sukamon?" Mekanorimon asked the Digimon as the Digimon kept on drinking.

Platinum Sukamon looked at the two and wiped the water from his lips before he told Mekanorimon "Boss told me bring back him and if I can you."

"You know him?" Ron asked Mekanorimon as he just happened to hide behind Mekanorimon.

"He and others are Mister Ed's bling, while being disgusting and shinny, they are harmless." Mekanorimon explained to Ron as it charged up its attack and fired. "Twin Beam!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Platinum Sukamon yelled as he hopped out of the way of the attack and held his arms up in surrender. "I want to help!"

"Do not believe him Ron; they are truly loyal to Mister Ed." When he heard that, why did Ron want to pretend to be a horse?

--------------------------

Everyone except Brick, who had been the last one to stand watch, woke up from their sleep. Tara let out a yawn as she smiled and looked down at Ron's shirt. Why did it tick off Kim to see this and cause her to think about how cold she was that night? This of course causes Bonnie to smile on the inside. If Brick thought about it, it would just cause his head to hurt; girls were too hard to understand. Of course some would consider it a miracle he took notice of any of it, let alone all of it. Zita just decided to watch and think she wasn't one of the best players in Everlot because she jumps to conclusions; she waited, planed, and then executed it.

"So how close are we?" Kim asked the Digimon as she shifted in to command mode.

"I lost track of exact distances, do to the fights. I would have to say one more days worth of walking should get us there." Renamon said as she looked at the sky and around to get their location.

"Can't we take a day off?" Bonnie asked, she didn't want to be here at all, so the least they could do was take a day off to relax. Except for two of them they weren't heroes, erase that, make that only one of them was a hero.

"The minute we hit a beach we'll take a day off." Koemon said sarcastically as he started walking, he had to find his partner; he was responsible for Ron's safety, no one else was to blame.

--------------------------

"Okay, so I'll listen to you next time!" Ron yelled as he rode in Mekanorimon, who was flying away from a swarm of Platinum Sukamon were chucking something pink at them. Ron didn't even want to guess what that pink stuff was, especially with the way it splattered against the walls.

"Where's a car wash when you need it!" Mekanorimon yelled as it flew around a corner, but ran in to a wall. "What, this is supposed to lead back around to where we started! The computer must have not been updated on the remolding."

Mekanorimon turned around and started to fire Twin Beam after Twin Beam at the Platinum Sukamons that swarmed on them. One wasn't that powerful, but many of them together weren't a good thing for just one Digimon. A platinum fist punches Mekanorimon, then another.

Ron jumped out of the cockpit to drop kick one Platinum Sukamon, but before he could start another attack he was punched in the gut having the wind knock out of him. Once again the Sukamon were all over Mekanorimon. "Come on you stupid…" Ron muttered as he took some deep breaths and started pounded buttons.

The Digivice was suppose to be some powerful thing, then why was it so hard to use! Well when in doubt, do what every man does when electronics don't work, hit it. Ron raised the Digivice over his head and slammed it in to his other palm. When that didn't work, he repeated said process again and again.

All of a sudden as his thumb hit the X button and he smashed the Digivice in to his palm, the red beam shot out of the Digivice. The data from the destroyed Platinum Sukamons swirled around the beam to hit Mekanorimon and bounced back at Ron's Digivice. 'DA-M: R1+L1, Left, Circle' Ron put the code in as fast as he could.

The Digivice glowed and transformed as a new watch like device wrap around Ron's right wrist. Different colored wires wrap around Ron's arms and legs as metal armor started to click on to Ron. The claw like hands and feet attached over Ron's feet and fist. Then to finish it off a glass dome went around Ron's head and two head lights attached to his shoulder. He had armor on that made him look like some type of Mekanorimon.

"This is so cool" Ron said as he looked at his armor, before he realized what he was supposed to do with this armor. "Twin Beam!" Ron called out and beams fired from the head lights on his shoulder. He destroyed the nearest Platinum Sukamon. Ron started to blast the Sukamons off of Mekanorimon, one after another as Mekanorimon started to fight back.

"Nice armor…" Mekanorimon said as it fired another set of beams.

"Thanks, it's the newest style. It's all the rage in Japan." Ron said before he called out his attack and destroyed another Platinum Sukamon.

"We're not even that stupid! Let's get out of here!" One of the Platinum Sukamon yelled as they all ran for it.

When the enemy was gone Ron looked at his armor. "I wonder if this thing has rockets?" Ron asked as he looked at his back.

"It looks very nice on you…" Mekanorimon said and once again Ron was sure he saw Mekanorimon blush.

Mekanorimon watched as he tried to mess with the digivice now on his wrist. "I got it to work once…" Ron mumbled as he pressed each button, but nothing happen even when he pressed X. "Come on… Work damn it!"

"Do you think you have rockets?" Mekanorimon asked as she looked over the armor and Ron seeing as it had the chance.

"Why?" Ron asked as he stop playing with the watch.

"Well carrying you slows down the speed I'm traveling at. If we both fly we can go at a faster speed then one of use carrying the other." Mekanorimon explained to Ron as his brain wrap around the idea.

"Okay so how do I fly this crazy thing?" Ron asked as he looked down at his armor.

"Uh… I have no idea." Was Mekanorimon's reply.

-------------------------

"You ever get the feeling we're missing something?" Zita asked Brick as all of them were following Kim.

"You mean besides Ron?" Brick asked back to Zita as he scratches the back of his head and weaved around a tree.

"Yeah... I mean no… Oh I don't know, I just get this feeling like some things going on and I have no idea what." Zita explained to Brick as she looked at her digivice as if it held an answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Oh how the plot thickens. Errors, Glitches, and Armor, oh my! Yes Swordwomon is an original idea and the armor was inspired by EDK's idea to give Tara a Digimon attack. Hope you don't mind, but I change the code to something a bit denser.

Cylon One- The website I looked at doesn't say anything about Clockmon evolving in to Puppetmon, or at least the Digimon Clockmon turn in to doesn't turn in to Puppetmon.

EDK- I put it down in an earlier chapter but I don't think it was put down right. I'll try again. Here it is… cf dot geocities dot com/digitalempiredex/digidexE dot html

I'm not against having a beta reader, I mean creativity is my strength, not writing. (Failed english once in high school and college english... I'm still having nightmares.)

Spyke the Hedgehog- I've seen places that list Digimon that can Digivolve in to armor Digimon for their champion level with out a digiegg. I have no idea how to explain it, but its there.

And of course thanks to the others that review.


End file.
